Simplify the following expression. $ 6 \times 7 + 8 \times \dfrac{ 1 }{ 1 } $
$ = 6 \times 7 + 8 \times 1 $ $ = 42 + 8 \times 1 $ $ = 42 + 8 $ $ = 50 $